1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for determining blind spot regions associated with a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated dynamic vehicle blind spot determination.
2. Related Art
Blind spots are areas around a vehicle that are not visible to a driver while the driver is seated within the driver's seat of the vehicle. Typical blind spot areas are located to the sides and back areas of the vehicle. Vehicles have rear view and side view mirrors to allow drivers to see portions of areas to the rear area and sides of vehicles.